


Consequences

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: There are serious consequences when you anger Chuck. Someone pays the price for your words.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 15 SPOILERS
> 
> TWO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS

Chuck’s ruthless plan was maddening to say the least. Not just with the threat to end the world with a final big bang, but with the mind games and the endless cycles of “this or that”. Nobody ever knew which way he’d turn next. Everybody was on guard. Everybody but you. You thought it was just a silly trick; sure, Chuck had called himself cruel and capricious, but you laughed it off. If he was truly powerful, why didn’t he just snap his finger and call it a day? Was he stalling? Questioning him was probably the worst decision you’d ever make, and probably your last concerning him.

A casino in Vegas was the last place you thought you’d end up being trapped with Chuck, along with Sam and Eileen. Was this a joke? Was Chuck trying to “gamble” with the lives of those you cared about? Did he think you were a bunch of chess pieces waiting to be knocked off the board? Probably. But you weren’t having it. 

You were sitting in a chair leaning back against a wall, arms crossed, defiant and unwilling to give in to Chuck’s plan. 

You finally groaned and rolled your eyes, stomping towards him. “Seriously man, if you’re such a powerful being as you say you are, quit pretending to intimidate us and do something already.”

Sam was nearby, tied to another chair. Eileen was in front of him in the same predicament. 

“Come on Chuck, you used Eileen to intimidate, or shall I say...attempt...to intimidate Sam. If you ask me, you’re stalling. You’re a coward.”

The room suddenly became dark and heavy. Sam half-whispered in a fearful tone, “YN, shut up.”

You continued your spat. “Oh and another thing, that little tantrum you had in the cemetery was childish.”

A crash of thunder resounded throughout the casino and Chuck used his power to throw you across the room. He stormed to you and held you by the neck as you locked eye contact with him. 

“So you think I’m a coward? You think I’m stalling? I was beginning to think humanity had reached its limits of stupidity but I was wrong. It was one thing for Metatron to call me a coward, but you? A mere human?” His grip became tighter and you struggled against his strength. “You’re gonna die YN, but first, I want you to do me a little favor.”

His angry scowl turned into somewhat of an evil grin and he let you go. Once you got up and brushed yourself off, it was as if an invisible puppet string lifted your hand as a knife handed in your palm. 

“Kill Sam and Eileen,” he commanded forcefully. “You don’t think I can do it, so maybe you can.”

You instantly regretted ever saying anything to Chuck about being a coward. You could feel his power pushing you towards Sam and Eileen, who were watching with horrified eyes. When you realized what Chuck was doing, tears ran down your face and you begged him to stop.

“Please...I’m sorry for what I said. I can’t kill them,” you whimpered.  
“Well according to you, I can’t either, so your choice. Either you or me, but I feel like your touch will be less, uh, painful,” he spat sarcastically.

You stood over Eileen with a guilty gaze. 

Chuck walked over to your side and whispered in your ear, “Do it, or I’ll do it for you.”

After five more minutes of pure torture, Chuck snapped his fingers and your hand flew up and the knife went through Eileen’s chest. Her cries of pain sent you into hysterics as Chuck turned you to face Sam. 

Sam’s expression was neither that of disappointment or fear. It was one of forgiveness. 

He mouthed, “Take care of Dean.”

Dean and Cas crashed through the casino doors, but Chuck threw them against the wall as he forced you to push the knife into Sam’s wound, slowly killing him.

All you could hear was the sound of Dean yelling tearfully for his brother and Cas trying to pull him away. Everything was a blur as you fell to the floor. Chuck knelt beside of you and grinned again, “Good job.”


End file.
